


Take me away

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Vikings (TV), halfdan - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Stalking, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: Halfdan seems a bit....wierd
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Reader, Halfdan the Black/You, halfdan/y/n, halfdan/you
Kudos: 10





	Take me away

Walking down from the market, you held a wooden basket in your arms, full of the fruits that you couldn’t sell that day.

Your life was simple, as a farmer’s daughter you rarely got into trouble. But you needed more. You need a thrill that the farm life didn’t give you.

The leather purse wrapped around your body jingled whilst you walked with the earnings from your day. The noise was ringing through your head, setting your teeth on edge. Grabbing the purse you wanted the noise to stop.

Wobbling on the dirt, you nearly fell face-first into the mud but you luckily enough regain your composure.

Turning the corner, you hit a wall. Landing on your ass the basket flew out of hands. The pouch was full of coins spilt onto the floor. Grunting you tried to stand up but slipped in the mud. Two strong hands held on to your arms and pulled you on to your feet.

“Watch where you’re going” voice chimes through your ears.

“Halfdan brother…this was your fault, so invite the young lady to clean up” you looked at the voice’s owners and noticed straight away who it was.

“I’m sorry my King” bowing your head slightly, embarrassment filled your cheeks. “I do not mean to cause…”

“No, I insist,” King Harald places a finger under your chin and makes you look up at him.

Gulping, you didn’t know what to do. You looked at the King’s brothers, his face was like stone. No emotion was shown. His eyes were cold as he stared at you.

Following the King and the Prince, you felt disgusting with the earth clinging to your clothes and your arms.

Harald walked into the Great Hall clicking his fingers as a slave approached him. He whispered something and the slave left in a hurry.

“Please sit,” Harald offered.

“I’ll just stand for now my king. I don’t want to dirty anything”

Halfdan chuckled to himself as he sat down on a bench and spread his legs over the wood. You tried not to look. You tried to not gain his attention but or didn’t work. You aww Halfdan bit the corner of his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

Your attention was brought back to Harald.

“There is a tub full of hot water for you..?”

“Y/N my name is Y/N” you whispered and smiled sweetly.

The slave from before grabbed your arm and dragged into another room.

It was a couple of days since you had a bath in the Kings quarters. You still had the same routine of working on the farm, going to the market to sell the produce, go home, make dinner and then sleep.

It was the same thing every day, nothing now seemed to excite you anymore. Everything bored you, the people around you. The place you lived, it was just…boring.

Taking the same path home, you smiled at the other people in the village that knew your father. You rarely spoke to other people in the village, they didn’t seem to challenge you so you didn’t engage with many people.

You heard some twigs behind you crack. Nothing out of the ordinary, your village was surrounded by trees. The basket in your arms was getting heavy, slowly down your steps to readjust the basket before it could slip.

“Careful their little one” the breath on your neck sent chills down your spine. Turning your head to the voice the man walked away. You knew it was Halfdan, his distinctive voice made it clear it was him.

The next couple of days, it was made clear that Halfdan was following you. He wasn’t the next person to stalk you but maybe that was his plan. To be noticed.

Finishing at the stool you packed away everything and went to grab the basket.

“If you’re gonna follow me home, you could at least carry the basket,” you smirked as Halfdan emerged from the darkness the trees covered. Handing him the basket, he looked you up and down. His eyes were still as cold as ice.

The walk to your home was silent. Halfdan was always two steps behind you. Approaching your door he placed the basket into your hands and left in a hurry.

The same interaction happened for two mouths. Every day was the same. Halfdan would carry your basket home and no words would ever be exchanged.

“After the next moon, I will be raiding with my brother. Tomorrow night we are celebrating. Will you join us”

You locked eyes with the Viking. Taking in every tattoo on his face, his eyes were still cold. You nodded and grabbed the basket off him.

The following day, Halfdan wasn’t there to carry your basket, you sulked slightly. Even though nothing was said you did like his company.

The evening was drawing to a close as the sunset over your village. You wanted to be engulfed by the sun and taken away. Taking a deep breath you opened the wooden door to the great hall and stepped in.

Looking around the room you only spotted Harold. Taking a tankard of mead you sat on the nearest bench and started to drink.

The night flowed a lot smoother than you thought it would. You started talking to the people of the village and started to lose yourself within the conversation.

The night twinkled away in a blink of an eye and you didn’t realise how late it was or how many meads you had drunk.

Stepping into the cold air, you smirked as the ground started to spin slightly. You decided for no reason other than you wanted to, to have an adventure in the woods.

Getting lost within the sounds of the animals and the sights of the tall trees you didn’t realise someone behind you.

A hand clasped around your mouth.

“Don’t scream” the voice was stern and flowed with dominance.

You gasped against the hand and shut your eyes. This could not be happening you thought to yourself.

“Get down on your knees” the voice ordered.

Following the instruction, you shook with fear. Tears started to form in your eyes. Spilling down your cheeks, the person behind you swiped the tear that ran down your face.

“Do as I say and I will make it worth your while” the voice sounded familiar but you couldn’t place it. The hot breath on your neck made the hairs all over your body stand up.

“I’m gonna remove my head. Don’t scream” you nodded as he removed his hand from your mouth to your shoulder. You took in a deep breath as you wanted to relax but knew that wasn’t possible any time soon.

The hand from your shoulder moved to your front and groped your breast. The feeling was new, you wanted to moan but bit your lip to try your hardest to conceal it. Your body was betraying your mind and you wanted to scream at yourself for doing so.

The person’s breath returned to your neck and they left butterfly kisses, slightly biting your skin. You tilted your head to let the person have more access. What were you doing?

“I’ve wanted this for so long little one”

The voice clicked in your head. You knew who the owner was. Halfdan. You wanted to get him off you but your body was still betraying you.

“I heard, talking to the swordsman daughter, how you wanted me”

You blinked. The conversation coming back to you.

“So Y/n anyway here you would like to take you,” the blonde woman asked.

“Halfdan” you blurted out. “I mean…fine yes I want him to literally take me. Hold me down. Tie me up. Anything. He’s just…”

“Someone you would go to Vahalla for?” She asked. You both giggled.

Your thoughts were returned to the present when Halfdan yanked on your hair and pulled your hair back. You looked at him as he licked his lips.

You couldn’t deny it any longer you wanted him.

“Hands behind your back” he ordered.

You hesitated at first but put your arms behind your back. The large Viking took something from behind him and started to tie you. It was first on your hands. Then the rope made its way up your arms and around your torso. You watched as he concreted. Once finished he looked up at you and smirked.

Leaning forward Halfdan kissed you, the kiss was filled with lust, hunger and urgency. You needed him. Stopping he stood back and laughed at you. Crouching down he wrapped his arms around your middle and threw you over his shoulder. Trying to kick at him, it did nothing but make him giggle.

He walked for a few minutes with you still kicking and trying to set yourself free. You didn’t know where he hadn’t taken you but it was secluded. Dropping you on the floor you turned to try and sit up. Halfdan pushed you down and made you stay still with his body weight.

“Not so fast, I haven’t had my fun yet,”

The excitement rose from your stomach, how could this be turning you on.

“Do you like it rough little one,” Halfdan asked.

You went to speak and soon your mouth was filled with a cloth. You looked at him and he winked. He gathered the materials of your tunic up and put them higher on your waist. Removing your undergarments you heard him growl.

You still couldn’t do anything with his weight on you and your arms tied there was literally nothing you could do. A slight slap came to your core between your legs. You moaned as soon as another one arrived.

A cool feeling arrived at your leg. You tried to look down but the stronger man held your face in his hands. He stared at you, his pupils were blown with lust. The cool feeling returned to your neck, you stayed still hoping it was nothing dangerous.

“Your pretty tunic has to go” Halfdan flaunted a knife before your eyes. He laughed as you knew your eyes grew wider. The sound of tearing material filled the air as he cut the bottom half of your clothes.

“Much better,” Halfdan said to himself. “Now, how wet is my pet”

Your core clenched around nothing at the nickname. You raised your hips slightly hoping he wouldn’t notice. You needed friction and now.

Slipping a finger through your folds, Halfdan hummed his approval. He leaned down to your neck again and started to kiss the skin whilst at the same time teasing your entrance. You moaned around the cloth and Halfdan thrust two fingers into you. His palm rocked against your clit.

Your core was clenching around his fingers. You wanted to scream but fought against it. Your eyes rolled back slightly.

“Cum for me”

That’s all it took. You came around his fingers like a common whore and not with a care in the world.

You grunted at the empty feeling when he removed his fingers. He placed his fingers in front of you and lifted his head. He slowly licked them clean and kept eye contact with you the whole time.

Within a blink of an eye, Halfdan had risen and flipped you over. Your head was pushed down on the cold hard floor as Halfdan placed your ass in the air.

“So perfect” he chimed.

A hard smack cake onto your ass and you moved forward with the impact. Halfdan chuckled and did it again.

You couldn’t turn to see what he was doing but you heard some clothing being removed. Bracing yourself, you felt him tease your cunt with his cock. Lapping up your arousal onto his tip. He kept brushing past your clit and you couldn’t help the noises that left your gagged mouth.

Slowly, Halfdan pushed his tip into your entrance. You both grunted from the feeling. He drilled himself and it drove you crazy. You tried to back up onto him but every time you did, he spanked you harder than before.

Finally, Halfdan bottomed out. He wasn’t slow or fast, but he kept going deep within you. He hit all the right spots over and over again. Grabbing onto the rope that bound your hands together he pulled and made you rise up slightly.

Thrusting into you from this new position made your head spin. You kept clenching around him but didn’t want this to end so quickly.

“Keep doing that,” Halfdan purred.

Drilling into you from behind, Halfdan was able to reach new things within that he hadn’t managed before.

Your toes started to curl. Your breathing was shallow. You clenched around him again and with all his might be bottomed out again. Making you see stars you wanted to swear to the Gods.

Halfdan released the rope but kept his hand on your head keeping you in place.

He pounded into you. Grabbing onto your hips his thrust became staggered.

“Fuck” Halfdan muttered. You felt a warm liquid spill into you as his cock pulsed.

He patted your ass that was still in the air and laid down next to you.

“Come with me, on the raid” his eyes glistened under the moonlight.

“Only if you untie me first.”


End file.
